


The Spider Queen devours

by EmpressdarlingSweetling



Category: Kingdom, Kingdom Netflix, Netflix Kingdom, 킹덤 | Kingdom (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Zombies, mostly a little sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23197831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressdarlingSweetling/pseuds/EmpressdarlingSweetling
Summary: A little story about Queen Cho/Lee Chang. It is mainly from her perspective and an au. No spoilers.
Relationships: Queen Cho/Lee Chang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	The Spider Queen devours

_Queen Cho/Lee Chang. I love this pairing, the Queen was my favirote. This is an au_

Death stalks the living, it is a constant companion as they breath, as they slumber…an inescapable fate, it is just the Gods deem it for different people at different times. Her father instilled that lesson to her in her formidable years even as he rained disgust upon her for her audacity for being born a girl. 

Their family home in Hanyang, she and her brother stand under his cold and hard gaze of their father. In his hands, their pet nightingale, Makki, fluttered its wings in desperation, looking to escape the confines of his harsh fingers. Her heart hammers in her chest, she has felt the sting of those harsh fingertips, and fear bubbles in her chest . “Father!” A whisper slips past her lips, but she clamps down on the beak of a plea, swallowing whole the sob. “Cruelty is a necessary in life, and unless you understand the sharpness of a cruel blade, you will never learn much of anything.” He said stiffly. Fear causes sweat to gather at her back of her neck, and her eyes stare mournfully at Makki, fearful for her bird. A calloused finger gently strokes the soft feathers of the bird’s back, and the gesture is almost careful. Later, she imagines it happened so fast, she wonders if it was her mind is playing tricks on her. The bird’s neck snaps easily, with barely a chirp. “The bird should have known better than to desecrate the hand that feeds it.” A crack of thunder in his voice, and his eyes harden to silvery rocks. 

She mentally congratulates herself for not making a sound as life left her poor bird’s little simple eyes. “You will do well to not stain the family never.” The aged lines of his face deepening to earthy cracks. He tosses the bird’s carcass out the window, and accepts the napkin from a nearby servant, and wipes his hand of the bird poop. She swallows hard, her lips trembling. Beside her, her brother stiffens his back, and nods in mute agreement. 

The second time, the crack of bones is louder and almost a melody. Her friend Min-Seo screams in terror as rocks fall from the top of the mountain, ripping her flesh and damaging her skull. Her perfect nose broken and torn, her lovely eyes, puffy and bleeding. Her broken fingers reach out to her from the bottom. “Help me…” She pleads through cracked broken lips, blood staining her teeth, and dripping down her chin. 

A smile surfaces on her lips as her eyes are captivated by the sight of suffering of the girl once considered the beautiful sun of the city. 

The road to being queen was always thrust upon her by her father, by her family. Her father looked at her with hard eyes and often stuck her with cruel words. He said it with the unspoken intention to make her stronger. And so she'd tolerate it as a member of the family, a pillar to her family’s rise to greatness. Willing herself of her dreams to bed the old King with grubby hands and an inability to offer up kind words. She traded her body for silk clothes, handmaidens to wait upon her, and the reverence of people who before only knew her by her father's name. She was queen. But her situation was still precarious because of that one bastard. 

And now it seems the world has shifted again. In private, her father appears to her in anger, lips tight in a frown. The strong-willed king who commanded his forces with an iron taunt being reduced to a vicious beast. Snapping his jaw as the foul breath tainted the room. She wasn't even permitted to show a trace of fear. 

Her father dared to hit her across the face with contempt, “As long as the King is alive, your position is secure!” He said of the zombified King. As if she didn’t comprehend that simple fact. He seemed almost casual about the development. Now the hurdle is getting higher as reports surface that Crown Prince Lee Chang despite the accusations was beloved by the poor peasants and fighting the horde of monsters. Another threat.. 

At night, as the cicadas cried in the night, as she attempted sleep wherever she closed her eyes, all she saw was her fallen emperor creeping towards her as he had done in life. Sometimes scuttling across the floor or scrapping the wood of the ceiling, the emperor sneaking up from every corner to devour her. It was no different than when he was alive. 

He is hungry for her, his rancid presence being carried in the breeze. She lay between silk sheets awaiting slumber and sometimes she would pat the side of the bed next to her. Feeling a wave of glee that his heavy weight was not present, but at night, he would attempt to crawl upon her. 

When he was alive, sometimes he would demand she should sleep in the servant’s quarters for a slight as simple as failing to smile just an inch wider. The emperor demanded respect and reverence in all his dealings. The nightmares did reveal something to that effect. He comes sometimes crawling against the wall. His eyes full of blood lust and black drool dripping from between blood stained teeth. He snapped at her before jumping right at her. She woke with a start and once the fear dissipated, laughter poured forth. A harsh hoarse cackle, that seemed to emerge from the darkest pit of her soul. She and her family are victorious. She is the one breathing and the one who is controlling the throne. 

Her father readies for war. Warnings of the horde beating down the gates strangle the air between them. His eyes are ice-cold and sharper than steel. And she is familiar with the stranglehold of her duty is, and is filled with the intention to carry it out and then wash the blood from her hands. In a few days, her victorious army throws down at her feet...the bastard Crown Prince Lee Chang. 

He raises his head, sweat mixing with mud dripped down his face. His clothes are drenched dark with blood, mud and grime, ripped apart by the zombie horde. He appears to have been swarmed by the vicious creatures as he made the perilous journey from the countryside to the mansion. 

When he raises his eyes to her father, there is sharp anger and hatred. Cho Hak-ju asked gravely, “It appears you have made quite the difficult presence, young prince.” Regarding the fallen prince with cold disdain, cutting an impressive presence under the flickering lights that cast the surroundings in black moving shadows. 

“I know what you did,” He growls low under his breath. He straightens his back and looks every bit the regal figure reminiscent of his father who died recently. 

"I will see you pay for your transgression against the kingdom. People know what you have done. We know you are the responsible one for the plague,” He spat out. The regent gave the command with a fluid motion, and one of the assembled soldiers steps forward and struck him across the face. 

“Do not talk to me in such a way, traitor!” He barks, and the thunder in her voice makes her shake. Even after holding such a royal position, the crack in her father’s voice makes her tremble. People know he's not to be trifled with, just one look into his icy expression. They know and you will be held accountable for your actions. Wordlessly, he gives the command. Two soldiers grab him and drag his unwilling body off to the dungeon. 

“We will deal with him in a special court tomorrow,” Minister Cho Hak-ju said grimly, but she flinches, noticing the simmering blood lust in his eyes. Queen nods, before saying, “We should try to get more information from him.” Her advice falls on deaf ears 

She retreats to her bed chamber, where her handmaidens strip her clothing, unraveling silks as eyes downcast, while she stares straight ahead. Excitement shivers under her skin. 

They depart, and she's alone. Eyes marvel at the ceiling, a rich ornate design. 

’I should change the colors of the canopy,' She thinks, ‘Perhaps a summery wave of butterflies would be better.’ 

The world grows darker, her eyelids flutter close. This time, however, it is not the emperor who scuttles for a visit. It is herself, a beautiful silvery being moving swiftly across the dark door to the one who would be emperor. Prince Lee Change. He stares at her defiant. Angry, and accusatory. His serious expression elicits a mocking laughter, cackling at his helplessness like a spider hungry for the fly trapped in her web. 

She reaches forward. Her hands are dark and gnarled, And wraps it around his neck. She squeezes, squeezes tighter and tighter till the eyes that resemble her once capture turn to bright white and lose their life. 

Without a second thought, she rushes forward and now his mouth is smothered by her in a sharp kiss. Her mouth crudely, cruelly biting into his flesh. He struggles helplessly against her weight, but the chains hold his hands behind him. “Father, help me!” Whispers weakly, and she thinks it's the most beautiful song she has ever heard. She relishes the royal blood, drinking until the crimson pours down her throat, and fills her. 

It's the force of her mouth and the cruetly by which her nails gouge his flesh that leaves the crown prince begging for mercy. Such sweet musical notes. It continues, until she has sheathed his manhood, and rides him as if he was a favorite horse, hard and brutal. The eyes that resemble his father, are no more proud, instead wet with tears and bleeding a dark crimson. 

She thinks this is some small form of justice for her. The journey ends with only a mold of flesh before her that satisfies her every whim. The next morning, her eyes open, and there is a twisted smirk on her lips. She feels rested, relaxed, even, and almost free. The future is painted clearer, brighter and some people will look to her portrait for Hope. Head bowed as they acknowledge her as the true queen of the Kingdom. 


End file.
